ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Crossover Wiki:Content policy
This is a policy on the content of our articles on Ultimate Crossover Wiki. Overview Character articles * Using the title of another character, either from the fanon or original canon, is not acceptable unless the title has been used by multiple people. ** A kage title from Naruto, or something such as "Super Saiyan", while it should not be spammed, is acceptable because multiple people have used it. "Yellow Flash of Konoha", however, is not acceptable, because it is unique to a certain character. * While characters can certainly take after canon characters, or be based on them, they cannot be carbon copies of them. If your character has the same history, appearance, personality, and abilities as a canon character, or any combination of the four (or very similar personality, appearance, history, and abilities), then you are in violation of this rule. We are a wiki that promotes originality. ** Using a character's likeness (such as is done on Raian's page) is not against the rules unless you are also copying other aspects of the character used. ** Just because this is a crossover wiki, does not mean ridiculous things will get passed us. A Saiyan-Shinigami-Uchiha hybrid isn't happening. Nor are Saiyans with Sharingan transplants, etc. Jutsu/Technique articles * Do ''not'' create carbon copies of canon techniques just so that your character has another kekkei genkai's techniques. If your technique does the exact same thing a canon techniques does, it will be deleted on sight. ** That being said, canon techniques are allowed on this wiki. ** You can make techniques that are based on other techniques, but there should be obvious differences. Kekkei genkai articles * Kekkei genkai should, by no means, mimic others. The Byakugan cannot do what the Sharingan can. "Iron Release" cannot do what "Wood Release" can, so on and so forth. Village articles * Naming villages after clans is unacceptable. ** Example: "Uchihagakure" isn't going to be happening. Planet articles * Articles should never be named "Planet Earth". It should simply be "Earth". Canon is the Standard Basically, this means what it says. The canon of the individual manga are our standard on this site (though historical events in these canons did not happen, it is the principle we abide by). This doesn't mean you can't have alternate universes and whatnot, as this primarily goes for jutsu and techniques, but also for villages, planets, genetics, and characters. * Kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta are solid. Earth and Water forms "Wood Release". Nothing else. * If a technique, character, etc., is said to have a weakness in canon, it has that weakness here too, no matter what technique you invent. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Article deletion * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block See also * Manual of Style